


Nightmare

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crying, Death, Fear, Fighting, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Nightmare, Pain, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: Death is something everyone will go through at some point in their lives, some earlier then others...





	Nightmare

  
A flash of light.

A stab of pain.

The floor coming up to meet him.

 

James, Remus, Sirius and Peter are fighting a group of death eaters. They are out numbered two to one. Crashes of missed curses hitting the stone walls, surround them. They have each other's backs as much as possible, but they know they are losing. One foot wrong and they could and would die.

Sirius knows he is playing a dangerous game, his eyes on his fellow marauders more then his own opponents. Keeping them safe is more important to him then anything. Maybe it is his lack of concentration on his own duel that made him miss the curse flying at him, but before he can register what happened, he's falling to the floor.

A flash of light.

A stab of pain.

The floor coming up to meet him.

  
His vision is blurred as he glances down at his stomach, a large wound spitting out warm red blood lay there, his hand covered in the liquid laying next to him. Sirius feels tired, each breath causing him pain, he wants to close his eyes, to give up, but he can still hear James, Remus and Peter fighting not far away. Remus. He forces his eyes open, looking around disparate to find his boyfriend, desperate to see him for maybe the last time.

Sirius' eyes find the werewolf, duelling with another death eater, his concentration only on each of his movements, unaware what is happening barely two meters away from him. He wants to call out to him, but he can't so he just watches, trying to ignore the worsening pain in his stomach.

  
All of a sudden, one death eater announces for them to flee, disapparating away followed by the other.

"Is everyone okay?" James says, running his hand through his hair, his back turned from Sirius, "where's..." Before he can finish his sentence Remus let's out a cry and runs over to the injured man behind him.

"Sirius?" Remus says, frantically, tears already falling down his pale cheeks.

Sirius' eyes feel heavy, but he forces them to stay open.

"You'll be okay, mate, alright," James says, kneeling down next to him, "Peter, get help," the man in question doesn't move, his eyes wide in horror, "NOW." Peter shakes himself from his trance and disapparates.

"Peter's, getting help, love. You'll be okay, you'll be fine," Remus says, stroking his hand through his boyfriends hair comfortingly.

Sirius shakes his head slightly, "I-I l-ove..."

"Don't say that, please don't say that. You're not going to die!" Remus begs, voice cracking, "there's no need for you to say that."

"J-j-just, Remus, I..." Sirius stutters, the pain from his wound stabbing through him even more.

"Please, this is not goodbye," Remus sobs, tears falling down his cheeks uncontrollably.

"It-it is R-Remus I can't..." Sirius mutters, coughing, "I-I-I need y-you to know I l-love you, I love y-you so much."

"I know, Padfoot, I know and I love you too, so much, so so much," Remus chokes out, caressing his cheek gentaly, "but you can't die, I need you."

"I-I don't want to die," Sirius whispers, brokenly, tears falling from his eyes now.

"You not going to, mate, you'll be okay, yeah? We're gonna get you help," James assures, softly, tears falling down his cheeks also, "you can't leave us, remember? You promised."

"I-I-I'll try," Sirius mutters, coughing again dryly.

"Where's the fuck is Peter?" Remus says, desperately.

"W-what've I told you a-about swearing?" Sirius chokes out, smiling slightly.

"I'm a werewolf not a swearwolf, I know," Remus says, letting out a sob.

"It's okay, Remus, d-don't cry pl-please d-don't cry. It's g-going to be okay," Sirius says, softly, desperate to comfort his boyfriend.

"I should be telling you that," Remus sobs.

"And you are, okay, you are going to be okay. You're my brother, you can't leave me, not now," James says, his voice breaking, "can't I try and heal it, their taking too long."

"If you do that you've got a risk of making it worse and causing him more pain," Remus says, shaking his head.

"It should be taking this long, where are they?" James all but shouts, pulling at his hair.

Sirius' eyes close sleepily, refusing to stay open any longer.

"You need to stay awake, Pads, you can't give up not now," Remus begs, softly.

"I'm so t-tired," Sirius mutters, weakly, "and it-it hurts so bad."

"I know, love, I know, only a bit longer," Remus comforts him, wiping tears off the black haired man's pale cheeks.

"I-I l-l-love you, both of you so much, so so much," Sirius chokes, his eyes barely staying open.

"No, please, don't close you're eyes. You can't leave me," Remus begs, but feels as Sirius goes weak in his arms, "I love you too, Sirius."

"Remus, he's gone," James sobs, his throat raw.

"He can't be gone," Remus mutters, stroking the soft black hair of his boyfriend, "I need him."

"I know, I know you do Rem. I do too," James whispers, pulling the sandy haired boy into his arms.

At that moment, Peter and two healers apparate drew into the room with Mad Eye, Lily and some other Order members.

"He's dead," James breaths, tears falling as he falls into his wife's arms.

Lily doesn't say anything but clings to him, tears falling from her own eyes now.

Remus hugs the limp body of his boyfriend to him chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Let go, Remus. He's gone, he's gone," one of the healers say, softly.

"I love him, I need him," Remus chokes.

 

A month later, Remus is knelt beside a grey headstone. Tears falling freely from his eyes, he can't remember going a day since his boyfriends death without crying. Placing a single flower on the dry ground, Remus traces the name on the cold stone. Sirius Orion Black.

"Remus?"

The voice sounded familiar but the person who that voice belonged to was dead.

"Remus?"

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Remus? Remus? Wake up?" Sirius says, shaking his arm, carefully, "Remus?"

"Sirius?" Remus breaths, pulling the taller boy into his arms.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sirius asks, hugging him back.

"I just love you so much," Remus mutters into his hair.

"You were having a nightmares?" Sirius asks, pulling back to look at Remus, "what was it about?"

"I-We were fighting a group of death eaters and you-you were hit with a curse. You were bleeding so much," Remus can't help the tears that fall from his eyes, "you died in my arms, I couldn't do anything."

"It's okay, Remus, don't cry, please don't cry. I'm okay," Sirius says, gently wiping the tears from his cheeks, "I'm alive, you can't get rid of me that easily, love."

  

 


End file.
